


Say It

by Hytia04



Series: Songbirds [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arguing, Artist Steve Rogers, Break Up, Cheating, M/M, Rebecca Barnes is a good sis, Rockstar Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 19:57:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11767254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hytia04/pseuds/Hytia04
Summary: Nothing good lasts forever.Not even for our favourite boys.





	Say It

After the night in that bar, everything changed for good for the boys. From that day, they lived in the bubble of their love. Until, one day, four years later, that bubble popped. Bucky was out with his band, discussing their next world tour, while Steve was at home, having a work dinner with a world-famous company's creative manager. At least that was what Bucky was thinking. Well, he was wrong. Bucky rushed home, he couldn't wait to tell Steve about the tour dates and the places they'll play at this time.

"Honey, I'm ho.." he said but he choked on the last part of the word when he saw the scenario in their living room. His lover kissing a random blonde chick on  _their_ sofa. In  _their_  fucking living room. In  _their_  goddamned house.

"The fuck are you doing, Steven?" he asked, fighting with his own tears. He felt the sharp pain in his back from the knife that was his partner's betrayal. The pair split up immediately.

"Baby, it's nothing, please. Please believe me!" begged Steve. Well, there was no use to do so.

"Don't you dare fucking call me that, you asshole! And you!" he pointed to the girl." You get the hell out of here right fucking now! Don't worry, once I finished with him, he is all yours" he looked at Steve bitterly. The chick left as soon as it was possible. The house was covered in deep, deadly silence. Bucky rubbed both of his palms on his face, then looked at Steve.

"Why? Why did you do this to me?" he shouted, not so sure he wanted to hear the answer.

"I don't know. It just kinda happened. And I regret it." answered Steve silently. Bucky was unable to chill down. Anger boiled in his guts.

"Didn't looked like that. I'm leaving. You can call her back." Bucky turned in the direction of  _their_  bedroom.

"So now it's over? You end it after everything we have gone through?" Steve shouted after him. Bucky froze in the doorway. He run back, got Steve by his collar and shoved him to the nearest wall.

"You still have the courage to ask? After you fucked it up? Yes, it's over, yes, I end it. Go after your bitch, I'm sure you will catch her if you hurry the fuck up!" he released him from his death grip, then headed for his stuff. He tossed most of his clothes in a bag, then stormed out, the door slammed shut after him. He got in his car, and drove, not giving a fuck about speed limit. When he reached his destination, he stopped his car and pressed the doorbell.

"Hello?" he heard his sister's voice in the entryphone of the building.

"Hey, Becks" he said, can't help the small smile that spread on his face. Even if she is a little shit, Bucky loves her dearly. Without any question, the door buzzed, and Bucky entered the building. He climbed the stairs to his sister's flat. When he reached the door, Rebecca was already standing outside. The moment she saw her brother she knew something was off. She kissed him on the cheek then ushered him in.

"What happened, Jamie? Because I'm damn sure you are not here to visit your sister." she said, sitting next to him on the couch. He sighed deeply, then explained her everything. Rebecca comforted him, hugged him when he started crying, and then they fell asleep together on the couch, just like when they were younger and one of them got their heart broken.

 

_Months later_

_  
_Their world tour ended, but there was no time to rest. They had an indoor concert sceduled in the pub where they first played together. Bucky was happy all of his friends accepted the invitation. Even Steve did so. He ran into him a couple times since their disastrous break-up. Mostly with the help of their friends. These intentional accidents usually turned out to be awkward for them. Steve never apologised formally, so Bucky never forgave him fully. However, he still invited him, well with an ulterior motive.

 

The concert went on well. There was just the last song remained. It was time for Bucky's surprise.

"Hey guys, I hope you had fun tonight." he said, the crowd cheered in response. Bucky laughed a little." We have one last song for you tonight. It's something special for me. Let's talk a bit! Do any one of you ever felt betrayed by somebody close to heart? Felt like they stabbed you right in your fucking hearts? Well, I had this experience. And we all know the best cure for heartbreak is music. We brought you a cover tonight. Sing with us if you feel like it! Let them hear your pain!" he whispered into his microphone, his gaze fixed on Steve. The instrumental of Blue October's Say It started.

__  
It's all about esteem  
It's all about dreams  
It's all about making the best out of everything  
You'll know when you're fine  
Cause you'll talk like a mime

Bucky's beautiful voice ringed out in the room. Many voices followed his lead.

 

_You'll fall on your face_  
You get back up and you're doing fine  
"a considerate clown, a preachy preaching machine"  
Is one of the sweetest things you would say about me  
But I don't have the time for your distorted esteem  
Why are you toying with my mind?

 

Steve felt dizzy. Deep down he knew he deserved this. But still felt disappointed.

__  
  
I don't wanna hear you say it  
I don't wanna hear you say it  
I don't wanna hear you say it  
Now you're fucking with my pride

Bucky shouted the verse, jumping up and down. Still not letting Steve out of his vision.

 

 

_You think you're smarter than me_  
Well everyone knows you will never be smarter than me  
That's how it goes  
I gained forty pounds because of you  
Was there an "S" on my chest  
Well I confess, you were too much stress  
I'd have a heart attack at best  
So now I breathe it out, I breathe it out  
I spit it on the crowd cause they lift me up, they lift me up, they lift me up  
When I'm feeling down  
What am I spitting out? spitting out, something we never talk about  
It's called my ...mind

He sang, touching hands with the first row, including his sister and Nat. The latter squeezed his hand for a second. 

 

_I don't wanna hear you say it_  
I don't wanna hear you say it  
I don't wanna hear you say it  
Now you're messing with my pride

The crowd went wild, they sang so loud, Bucky's voice became one of them. They didn't need his lead anymore.

 

_Well, I'm sick of standing in your line_  
So now you'll have to take it  
Take this to heart  
I will never let you fuck me over  
Stop talking down to me your war is old  
Your game is over  
So here's my coldest shoulder

The sweat on his face mixed with his tears.

 

 

_I don't wanna hear you say it_  
I don't wanna hear you say it  
I don't wanna hear you say it  
Now you're messing with my pride

 

He saw Steve having a little arguement with Clint, who held him in place, prevented him from leaving.

 

_Something we don't talk about  
Something we don't talk about_

 

The song was over, and Clint lost his battle with Steve. Bucky couldn't give a fuck. Steve heard what he had to say, and that was all that mattered. He thanked his crowd for coming, the band said their goodbyes and they left the stage. After helping their crew members putting away all of their instruments, Bucky left on the backdoor. He lit up his cigarette when he saw two forms in the alley, arguing. He wasn't giving a fuck about them, but then he heard their voices. It was Nat and Steve. He felt like joining, so he did so.

"Hey guys, what's the problem?" he asked, taking a drag.

"You are the problem, asshole! How could you do this to me? Embarrassing me in front of your fans?" Steve shouted at him, slapping his chest, on the verge of tears.

"They have no idea who the fuck are you so chill down! And believe me, you deserved this, Baby." he caressed his cheek, hugged Nat and left. 

 

He was just a block away from the pub when Steve catched up.

"I never called her after you left. I even gave back the project her company offered. I couldn't be near her after she ruined our relationship." Steve said.

"Such a shame. I'm sure you two could have incredible sex in her shiny office. Way better than the blowjobs before my shows" Bucky laughed bitterly. Steve sighed in frustration.

"It was always you for me, Buck. Not Peggy, not Sharon. Just you!" he grabbed Bucky's wrist, stopped him. Before he could think it over, he kissed him. It wasn't chaste. All tongue and teeth. A passionate make out session in the middle of the empty street. They pulled away breathlessly.

"Then try a bit harder!" winked at him, then left for good. With this, he gave Steve hope that it isn't over just yet.


End file.
